Return of Him
Return of Him is the seventy-first episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It was aired on Cartoon Network Japan on May 17, 2007. Sypnosis HIM plans to defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z, once and for all. Plot HIM surfaces in New Townsville and plots to destroy the girls. He first invades a penthouse and hypnotizes the owners. He then uses his black dust to kill the girls, "accidentally." However, the girls luckily evade the attacks. As HIM finds out about this, he decides to target their weaknesses and use his black dust to possess them. After school, the guy Blossom spotted returned and asks her to work with him. Not knowing that he is possessed, she says yes. Later, Bubbles and Buttercup calls in and reports about strange incidents. Bubbles' room is invaded and her clothes are thrashed while Buttercup's dad forces her to wear skirts and act feminine. Poochi finds out that Octi and the mask of Buttercup's dad are possessed with HIM's black dust. Due to the situation, the Professor decides to use his new invention. Bubbles and Buttercup grab both Octi and the mask while Professor uses his new invention and beams at them, releasing HIM's black dust. Since Bubbles and Buttercup were victims of HIM's black dust, they both think that Blossom is experiencing one, too. But as they check, they find out Blossom is on a date with the guy he met earlier. Convinced that he might be possessed, they go to Annie's shop and the Professor uses his beam to release the black dust on the guy. He starts to gain concious but forgets where he is. Blossom reminds him but he rejects her and leaves. Later that night, HIM invades the laboratory but finds no one around. He decides to steal the Chemical Z and purposely destroyed one of the machines, to grab their attention. They wake up and find HIM grabbing the Chemical Z in his hands. As Professor is about to attack him, his machine runs out of Chemical Z. HIM leaves with the Chemical Z. They decide to alert the girls. The girls starts to hunt for HIM, using Bubbles' specialty to talk to animals. As they arrive, they find HIM spilling all the Chemical Z. He uses his black dust to possess the spider statue and attacks the girls. However, the girls destroyed the spider. They target HIM next but he suddenly disappeared. HIM suddenly steal their weapons and uses it against them, releasing powerful energy balls from Bubbles' bubble wand and Blossom's yoyo. Blossom then thinks using her ribbon as a weapon and attacks HIM. As she successfully does, she grabs the weapon while HIM gets angry. The girls fight back and copies HIM's attack. HIM tries to fight back but Professor arrives and uses his beam at him, revealing that he reserved some Chemical Z. Outnumbered, HIM leaves. Suddenly, Blossom and Buttercup leaves, realizing Blossom had to finish her homework and that Buttercup has to return the mask. Characters Major Roles * Powerpuff Girls Z * HIM (Powerpuff Girls Z) Minor Roles * Drake Utonium * Ken Utonium * Poochi Category:Episodes Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Two-Part Episodes